Lost Chances
by Yuuki Toshi
Summary: With every great victory comes a great price.


"Avada Kedavra!" the curse uttered by two completely different sets of lips, one, an ugly serpentine mouth of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and the second was the young and soft pair of lips belonging to the worlds savior, Harry Potter. The harsh green glow of the spell faded almost as soon as it was cast. An ungodly scream ripped the air as the Dark Lord was finally vanquished.

Harry Potter fell too his knees. He had finally done it; he had killed the Dark Lord. Of course, with every great victory, comes a great price. He knew he was going to join Voldemort in hell, he could feel it. The pain, blood loss and exhaustion were just too much. His vision blurred as he fell forward into the clinging mud. He was going to die, and he didn't care, he just prayed the last of his loved ones were still alive.

* * *

Severus Snape looked up as a blood curdling scream wrenched through the air. All of the Death Eaters, Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix also looked up. Everyone on both sides of the war knew what had happened. The Dark Lord was dead. For the first time in Severus' forty years, he was free.

His next thought hit him like a slap in the face; it froze the very blood in his veins. What about Harry? Around him, Death Eaters were fleeing with the knowledge that if they were caught, they would be sent to Azkaban prison for the rest of their days.

Snape ignored them all, going to where he had heard scream. He ran into the woods, searching for any signs of Potter. He came to a clearing, seeing at first a heap of black cloth, which was what remained of the Dark Lord. The next thing he saw broke his stone cold heart into little shards, Harry Potter was on the ground, his face lying in the chilly dirt.

"No," Severus whispered, he all but ran to the younger man. He knelt down and slowly, gently turned him over. He knew from a single glance that Harry was dead, his youthful skin was gray and his normally light pink lips were turning blue. His noramlly vibrant emerald eyes were open and staring, glazed in death. Severus choked on his sobs as he reached a trembling hand to the young mans face, closing the lifeless eyes and caressing the cooling cheek. He then lifted the body into his arms and cried for the loss of a good man, and a lost chance.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had lost interest in taking care of himself since the death of Harry Potter, his normally pale skin was now sallow and gaunt and his long bent nose stood out more. The obsidian eyes had lost their spark and the angry scowl that was normally a feature only shown when he was around students was a permanent feature.

He was determined he would stay in this office until the large funeral service was over, he had cried enough for Harry, and he did not want to do it publicly. Someone knocked on his door, ruining his quiet thoughts. He tried to ignore the persistent knocking but when Minerva McGonagall shouted at him to open the 'bloody' door; he knew refusing was not an option. He flicked his wand at the door and it swung open quite violently, the magic responding to his mood. He noticed immediately that she was dressed for the funeral, as she was dressed in plain black funeral robes.

She was glaring at him, obviously annoyed that he was not ready to go to the funeral. "Aren't you going to the funeral Severus?" She asked him.

"No I am not Minerva; I don't think that the world will be happy with such a dark man at The Saviors funeral." He was being sarcastic when he spoke.

"Severus you can't keep hiding from the world! Everyone knows you are innocent of all crimes! They know Severus, why do you still hide?" There was a pleading note at the end of her speech. It was obvious that she wanted him to come out and let the world see him, let the world see that he wasn't that vicious Death Eater that everyone thought him to be.

"Minerva, just because they read in the Daily Prophet that I am innocent doesn't mean that they believe it. They wouldn't just simply forget that I killed the great Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light! All they see is a murderer and a Death Eater, never mind that I was bound by magic so that I was forced to kill him! I will not cause such a ruckus at Harry's funeral!" Unfortunately for Severus, he didn't notice his slip when he called Harry by his first name instead of the usual 'Potter'.

Minerva couldn't argue with his logic, and she left Severus alone in his dark room.

* * *

A/N Ok, I know, it's short, but this has been sitting in my computer for over a year now and I decided to post it and type up the rest of it later. It will probably end up being a two-shot, so don't expect anything long. The next part though, will be longer than this one.


End file.
